


The Most Beautiful Thing

by saikuraiko (rqyh)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied sexy times, M/M, Shit i dont know they did the do i guess, ha, i changed the tags, lets just say that lev is 18 and yaku is in college, lol, the morning after, they are no longer underage thank the SWEET lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqyh/pseuds/saikuraiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sighed. Lev's eyes were closed, and at this angle Yaku could see how long his eyelashes really were, and how beautiful he really was. </p><p>When he looked like this, Yaku almost forgot that Lev was two years younger than him, and he almost forgot how loud he could be and how stupid he could sound like.</p><p>Really... how did Yaku end up falling for this stupid string bean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was the result of spending two weeks imagining and reimagining the same scenarios in my head until I finally put them into words and down on a screen. Enjoy.

WHEN YAKU WOKE up in the morning to wash his face in the bathroom sink, he didn't expect to notice the marks Lev left on him so quickly. He ended up staring at himself in the mirror, hands touching the reddish purple hickeys spread across his chest and neck, wondering how long they would last on his skin. 

It was a weirdly peaceful feeling, looking at the aftermath of the kisses he was given. There was a mark on his neck and on his chest, and, surprisingly, as he went to lift his shirt up to check, on his back too, as well as scratch marks from the nails that pierced him the night before.

When Yaku came to visit Lev's house to tutor him, he didn't expect for things to turn out this way. The only events that he expected to happen were: (1) him tutoring Lev, (2) Lev either learning something or forgetting everything, and (3) him leaving. He didn't expect for Lev to place his hands on the table where his papers and  books were sprawled about messily and say:

"Yaku-san! Can I kiss you?" 

" _Ha?_ " Yaku looked up from the notebook he was writing tips on with an are-you-kidding-me look on his face.

Lev had grinned at him. "Sorry, but you being extra small today is making you extra cute!"

That comment was seriously overkill. Yaku felt his veins pop and his blood boil as he mimicked his boyfriend's stance and slammed his hand down onto the table as well, earning a surprised-slashed-terrified yelp from Lev. 

"No. You can't kiss me." He glared at Lev as hard as he could. 

"Aww! But—"

Yaku had reached up to cup Lev's surprised face as he looked at his widened eyes. The anger from his own diminished completely, a playful and mischievous expression replacing it.

He smirked. "Because I'm going to kiss you."

And he did, very, very passionately, pulling him down so he could reach his lips and connect them with his own. He didn't know how they ended up on the bed, but they did, and the kiss grew hotter. Neither of them wanted to let go, and if it wasn't the most beautiful thing in the world, then he didn't know what was.

The thing is, Yaku would have been satisfied with just the kissing, and the cuddling, and him running his fingers through Lev's hair. He would've loved only doing that.

But then, for some reason, Yaku ended up on top of Lev instead of the other way around, and he looked down on him, and then—

_Oh god._

Lev was looking at him with those cat-like eyes— _fire_ —his hair spread behind him, sheets crumpled in his fists. His v-neck shirt was so low it revealed his chest and his neck, and Yaku could feel Lev's heart racing as well as his own. He couldn't look away, he didn't want to look away. 

Lev's eyes were begging him. He wasn't smiling that cheery grin and he wasn't frowning either. He had looked so different, and so desperate. Lev wanted it, Lev wanted him, and Yaku wanted him, too.

And suddenly Yaku's hands were on Lev's chest and his teeth were at his neck and it was shirts off, pants down, and it was moaning and groaning and gasping and panting and it was all kinds of wrong mixed with all kinds of right and it was everything Yaku wanted and didn't want at the same time.

It was hot and wet and sweaty and desperate and reckless, and Yaku didn't want to stop and Lev didn't either, and they reached and touched and kissed every single bit of skin they could get and they shuddered and shivered and shook, and Yaku finally found out what the most beautiful thing in the world was.

They wouldn't stop, they _couldn't_ stop, and Yaku wanted to do it, over and over and over again, and they did do it, over and over and over again, until Lev couldn't handle it anymore and Yaku's legs became so sore that they fell asleep just like that, with Lev wrapping his too-long arms around him and Yaku burying his face in the chest he left marks on.

Yaku couldn't remember how many times he had called out Lev's name, or how many times Lev called out his, but he was pretty sure that hearing the sound of his name in the most hoarse and gaspy of voices made him quicken his pace little by little until everything was spinning and his heart was beating so fast and it felt just like—

"Yaku-san."

Yaku turned back to look at the light-haired string bean that was Lev through the door of the bathroom. He was lying on his chest, his face at the foot of the bed, the comforter covering his entire body, save for his face, which was at the peak of its most adorable. 

"What is it?" Yaku asked. 

All he got in reply was a snore, and Yaku couldn't help but snort.

Closing the door of the bathroom, Yaku went back to his boyfriend and sat down on the carpeted floor, staring at Lev with his cheeks pressed into the palm of his hand. 

He sighed. Lev's eyes were closed, and at this angle Yaku could see how long his eyelashes really were, and how beautiful he really was. His lips were a light pink, and looked soft and small and fragile. His cheeks were flushed, a reddish tinge spreading across his pale face. 

When he looked like this, Yaku almost forgot that Lev was two years younger than him, and he almost forgot how loud he could be and how stupid he could sound like.

Really... how did Yaku end up falling for this stupid string bean?

Lev made Yaku want to strangle him eighty percent of the time, and he was annoying and loud as hell. He was basically a baby at volleyball despite the unbelievable amount of confidence he had in him, and he felt the need to tell everyone within a 5-kilometer radius how much he loved his 'Yaku-Yaku-san.' Not to mention the amount of times Lev decided it was a good idea to pick him up high in the air like he was a baby.

Lev was the thorn of his rose, the bane of his existence, the reason he dreaded volleyball practice every single day.

But he was also the rainbow after the storm, the stars that filled the night sky, the reason why he went to volleyball practice anyway.

Yaku loved him. So, so much. He wanted to say it, he wanted to let him know. He wanted to stop giving him punches every time Lev would tackle him and tell him he loved him, because he wanted to do the same. 

"Yaku-san..." mumbled Lev, still lying face-down on the bed, followed by a snore. Yaku stifled a laugh. He was dreaming about him? "Yaku-san... kiss... wahh... so mean..."

Yaku smiled, a bit sadly. Man... Even his dream self was a stupid easily-embarrassed guy who couldn't say "I love you" without throwing a punch.

Yaku ran a hand through Lev's hair and leaned down to give him a small peck on the lips. Well, if his dream self wasn't going to give it, then his real self would have to do.

Lev's eyes fluttered open, slowly, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Mmm..." he mumbled, looking up at Yaku with half-lidded eyes. "Yaku-san...? _Ah!_ " Lev instantly shot up, eyes widening to their fullest, Yaku bursting into laughter. That seemed to surprise Lev more than the kiss on his lips, but he easily recovered, a grin spreading across his face.

He went back down and pecked Yaku on the nose. 

"Good morning, Yaku-san!" he said to his face, making a squeal-inducing smile whose squeals induced Yaku had already mastered suppressing.

Yaku had meant to say "good morning" but what came out was: "You're breath stinks, Lev."

" _EH?_ No way!" Lev exclaimed, and Yaku cringed internally. _Shit, that's not what I meant to say. It's true, though_.

"Does it, really?" Lev asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

_Well, it's now or never_. 

"Yeah." 

_Shit._

Lev pouted, and Yaku felt the need to ruffle his hair in consolation. So he did, and Lev froze, even more surprised than ever before. Standing so near to him, Yaku could see the bite mark he left on Lev's neck and the couple of purple marks on his chest. To think, it ended up being Lev whom he left those marks on.

And just like the night before, Yaku reached his hands up to cup Lev's face and pulled him down into a long kiss. When he pulled away, Lev still looked shocked at him, so he said,

"Your breath stinks but I don't really mind, though."

And just like that, Lev's face broke into another wide grin.

"Because you love me?" he asked, and Yaku felt warm.

"Because I love you," he affirmed, and pulled Lev down to the floor into another laughing kiss. 

And it was very beautiful, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> edit (04/08/17): 100 KUDOS!!! ALMOST 1000 NOTES!!!!!


End file.
